cartoondisneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Einsteins
There's a List of Little Einsteins episodes on Disney Channel From August 26, 2005 to December 22, 2009. Season 1 (2005-2006) #Our Huge Adventure August 26, 2005 #Ring Around the Planet October 10, 2005 #I Love to Conduct October 11, 2005 #Hungarian Hiccups October 12, 2005 #Whale Tale October 13, 2005 #Pirate's Treasure October 14, 2005 #The Birthday Balloons October 17, 2005 #The Legend of the Golden Pyramid October 18, 2005 #Dragon Kite October 19, 2005 #Go Young West Train! October 20, 2005 #Farmer Annie October 21, 2005 #A Little Einsteins Halloween October 28, 2005 #Annie's Solo Mission November 14, 2005 #The Mouse and the Moon November 21, 2005 #The Good Knight and the Bad Knight December 5, 2005 #The Christmas Wish December 12, 2005 #How We Became the Little Einsteins The True Story January 8, 2006 #Jump for Joey January 26, 2006 #The Northern Night Light February 20, 2006 #O Yes, O Yes, It's Springtime! March 20, 2006 #A Tall Totem Tale April 17, 2006 #The Incredible Shrinking Adventure May 6, 2006 #Duck Duck June May 14, 2006 #Rocket Safari June 19, 2006 #Knock On Wood July 10, 2006 #A Galactic Goodnight August 14, 2006 #The Birthday Machine August 21, 2006 #The Return September 11, 2006 #Exploring the World September 12, 2006 #Tooth Fairy Knows Best September 13, 2006 #Kid Stuff September 14, 2006 #Save the Day September 15, 2006 #Legend of the Circus World September 22, 2006 #Time Wrapped September 29, 2006 #Musical Pipes October 6, 2006 #Number Alphabet Rescue Mission October 13, 2006 #SuperHawk Sister October 20, 2006 #Weather Man Returns October 27, 2006 #A Brand New Outfit November 6, 2006 #The Missing Invitation November 20, 2006 Season 2 (2007-2009) #41 Quincy and the Magic Instruments January 13, 2007 #42 Brothers and Sisters to the Rescue January 20, 2007 #43 The Glass Slipper Ball January 29, 2007 #44 Annie's Love Song February 14, 2007 #45 Melody the Music Pet February 26, 2007 #46 The Puppet Princess March 12, 2007 #47 Super Fast March 26, 2007 #48 He Speaks Music April 9, 2007 #49 Hello Cello April 23, 2007 #50 Annie and the Little Toy Plane May 5, 2007 #51 Carmine's Big Race May 12, 2007 #52 The Great Sky Race Rematch May 19, 2007 #53 Sleeping Bassoon June 23, 2007 #54 Rocket Soup July 30, 2007 #55 The Blue Footed Booby Bird Ballet August 17, 2007 #56 Rocket's Firebird Rescue August 24, 2007 #57 Little Red Rockethood September 14, 2007 #58 The Puzzle of the Sphinx October 8, 2007 #59 The Wild Goose Chase October 29, 2007 #60 Annie and the Beanstalk November 10, 2007 #61 The Wind Up Toy Prince December 8, 2007 #62 Mr. Penguin's Ice Cream Adventure January 28, 2008 #63 Annie Get Your Microphone February 22, 2008 #64 The Treasure Behind the Little Red Door March 10, 2008 #65 The Secret Mystery Prize April 19, 2008 #66 Animal Snack Time May 2, 2008 #67 The Great Schubert's Guessing Game June 21, 2008 #68 Quincy and the Instrument Dinosaurs July 19, 2008 #69 Build it Rocket August 2, 2008 #70 Melody and Me September 13, 2008 #71 Music Monsters October 11, 2008 #72 The Song of the Unicorn November 1, 2008 #73 Flight of the Instrument Fairies December 13, 2008 #74 Silly Sock Saves the Circus January 17, 2009 #75 Go, Team! March 21, 2009 #76 The Music Robot From Outer Space May 2, 2009 #77 Show and Tell September 21, 2009 #78 Rocket the Bug October 26, 2009 #79 Fire Truck Rocket November 23, 2009 #80 Little Elephant's Big Parade December 22, 2009